<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass or Ceramic? by just_another_tinker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659354">Glass or Ceramic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_tinker/pseuds/just_another_tinker'>just_another_tinker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missed You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nicky is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_tinker/pseuds/just_another_tinker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t miss a whole decade, Joe,” Nicky chuckled, his hands curling further around Joe’s neck. </p>
<p>“Ask me how much I care,” Joe muttered, face still pressed under Nicky’s jaw. One of Joe’s hands snaked under his shirt and wrapped around the small of his back. </p>
<p>Nicky snorted. “What about Nile?” </p>
<p>“Nile is young, her first decade is going to blow by. She won’t even notice we were gone.” </p>
<p>“And Andy? Andy would be mad.” </p>
<p>“Andy can get over it, as far as I’m concerned,” replied Joe. “Do you know how long I had to third wheel for her?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Missing Salzburg scene from the "Missed You By a Few Minutes, By a Few Centuries" verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missed You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass or Ceramic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Glass or ceramic?  </em>
</p>
<p>Nicky blinked, rereading the note. It certainly wasn’t the strangest one Joe had left him. That honor was held by one Joe had written for him while they were still in Berlin: <em> Do you think birds are fake or are you normal?  </em></p>
<p>To this day, Nicky still wasn’t really sure how to answer. It seemed that Joe didn’t either, as the question had spurred only from a rather heated discussion with Nile the previous day. All that had come of that note, was a whole morning of the three of them crammed around Nile’s computer as she introduced them into the world of modern conspiracy theories. It had been quite a wild ride. </p>
<p>So this note was taken in stride. Nicky held it close to his chest, only placing it down for his morning routine in the bathroom. Joe was already clanging around in the kitchen, and Nicky followed the sounds, in search of his siren. </p>
<p>In typical fashion, he strode up behind Joe, pressing against the warm expanse of his back as the man chopped some fresh vegetables. Nicky burrowed his face into the soft fabric of Joe’s shirt, groaning unintelligibly. </p>
<p>Joe chuckled. “Good morning to you too, beloved.” </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Nicky just pressed the note into Joe’s hand, waiting for him to clarify. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Joe answered. He tossed the knife in the sink and the note on the countertop, turning around in Nicky’s grip. “I was thinking about your bucket list this morning.” Joe’s thumbs dipped below his waistband and rubbed over the juts of his hip bones. </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“You did not tell me what you’d written first on the list.” </p>
<p>Nicky flushed, thinking of the small list that was folded on their coffee table. Nicky had been excited about the idea when Nile had suggested it, a way for him and Joe to keep track of their ‘firsts’ together, but had fallen despondent soon after. What could he still experience with Joe, a man who had already seen as many centuries as he? The world was vast, but finite. Their lifespans, however, stretched onwards, and Nicky had already retraced his past self’s steps more often than he’d like to admit. </p>
<p>The list had been left disappointingly blank until the day that Joe had shyly asked him to Austria. Nicky had been elated for the rest of the day, unable to think of anything else.</p>
<p>Before he could think twice about it, he’d scribbled <em> ‘Visit the gardens in Salzburg’ </em>on the note like a secreted thought in a diary. It might have been cheating, as Nicky had already been to Salzburg before, but Joe hadn’t, and Nicky hadn’t gone with Joe. So to him, it more than counted as a new experience. </p>
<p>A week into their trip, Nicky’s bucket list had grown exponentially, the top comment now listing: <strike><em>V</em></strike><strike><em>isit the gardens in Salzburg.  </em> </strike></p>
<p>Nicky shrugged. “It was the first thing we decided to do as... well, us. It seemed worthy of note.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I agree,” Joe grinned wolfishly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Nicky’s jawline. “Salzburg has been filled with many firsts for us.” </p>
<p>Nicky snorted, smacking a hand against Joe’s chest. “That doesn’t explain how you managed to stumble on to the thought of, and I’m just guessing here, wondering what sort of artistic class I’d prefer to take with you? Unless of course," Nicky paused with a smirk, "we're delving straight into the <em>other </em>preferencediscussion. And I'm all for it, but let me have my tea first, yeah?”</p>
<p>Joe spluttered, his cheeks heating. “No, no, not quite, but now that you mention it, I’ve always wanted to learn how to blow glass." He patted Nicky gently on the cheek. "And I'll let you figure out to which topic I'm referring.” </p>
<p>Nicky bit his lip, and chuckled. <em>Ridiculous man, </em>he thought. “Don’t distract me,” Nicky said. “What is it you wanted to ask me with this?” </p>
<p>Joe shrugged. “You don’t like the backsplash in the kitchen,” he answered simply. </p>
<p>Nicky paused. That certainly wasn’t what he expected Joe to say. “It's…unusual,” he answered anyway, his head tilting in question. </p>
<p>“You hate it.” </p>
<p>“I don’t <em> hate </em>it, I just—” </p>
<p>“You <em> do</em>,” Joe crooned, poking at his sides. “Do you know that I’ve caught you staring at it multiple times since we’ve been here?” </p>
<p>“Joe—”</p>
<p>“And at first I thought you were sending such heated glances towards me, but <em> no,” </em>Joe huffed dramatically. He pointed over at the far wall of the kitchen. “Imagine my surprise when I find out that you’re just staring at the stain on it over my shoulder.” </p>
<p>“I cannot figure out what it is,” Nicky answered, narrowing his eyes at the affronted mark on the tiled wall. “I have tried to clean it in every way that I know but yet it remains.” </p>
<p>“You do realize that the stain was not the reason why I brought this up, right?” Joe asked. “Are you even listening to me—”</p>
<p>“It’s food, it has to be,” Nicky interrupted. “It has to be food, God, it <em> better </em>be food—”</p>
<p>“You see, Yusuf, you have no one to blame but yourself,” he heard Joe sigh. “Only you would fall in love with such a ridiculous man. One that is cruel enough to ignore—”</p>
<p>“Oh, my love, are you feeling ignored?” Nicky drawled, pressing close to Joe. “Have I not kissed you yet this morning? Have I not told you I loved you?” </p>
<p>He bit back a smile at Joe’s pout. “Not that I can recall,” Joe said, cocking an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I love you, Yusuf,” Nicky whispered. He plastered himself along Joe’s front, his hands bracketing each side of his neck. “Your name is on the tip of my tongue when I first wake, and carried on my last exhale before sleep.” He kissed the corner of Joe’s mouth, feeling where Joe was trying to hold back a smile of his own. “My thoughts are so consumed with the essence of you, that I find even myself sidelined in my own head. I wish only to breathe when surrounded by you, I wish only to consume if I could have the taste of you.” He kissed Joe again, this time licking at his soft lips. “You do not hold my heart, only because you are it. Every beat is made by each smile, laugh, and kindness that you gift to me.” A third kiss, longer this time, Nicky lingering on Joe's lips. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and smiled mischievously at Joe. “Was that alright for you, my love? You’ll have to forgive me, I just woke up so I’m not—”</p>
<p>“You cannot say such things,” Joe whispered, hands digging into Nicky’s hips. </p>
<p>“Oh, so first I do not say enough, but when I do it is too much?” Nicky laughed. “You need to make up your mind—”</p>
<p>“You cannot say such things and expect me to let you leave this room in the next decade,” Joe growled. He tucked his head into the junction of Nicky’s neck, and Nicky tilted further back on instinct, allowing Joe more access to bite up his neck. </p>
<p>“We can’t miss a whole decade, Joe,” Nicky chuckled, his hands curling further around Joe’s neck. </p>
<p>“Ask me how much I care,” Joe muttered, face still pressed under Nicky’s jaw. One of Joe’s hands snaked under his shirt and wrapped around the small of his back. </p>
<p>Nicky snorted. “What about Nile?” </p>
<p>“Nile is young, her first decade is going to blow by. She won’t even notice we were gone.” </p>
<p>“And Andy? Andy would be mad.” </p>
<p>“Andy can get over it, as far as I’m concerned,” replied Joe. “Do you know how long I had to third wheel for her?”  </p>
<p>Laughter bubbled in his chest. “Joe,” he chastised, shaking his head. Joe leaned back and met his gaze, his eyes twinkling mischievously. </p>
<p>Nicky leaned up to kiss the smirk on his face. “I love you, too,” Joe whispered against his lips. Nicky hummed, kissing him again. </p>
<p>Joe pulled away suddenly, narrowing his eyes. “You’re still thinking about the stain, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“What <em> is it, </em>Joe?” Nicky cried, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s driving me crazy—”</p>
<p>Joe laughed deeply, throwing his head back in joy, and Nicky takes in each second, committing it to memory. There is - and most likely will always be - an ongoing debate in his mind about what look of Joe’s he most enjoyed. Whether it be that meddlesome salmon shirt, or the ridiculous pairing of his sunglasses and backwards ballcap, or even him laying naked across their bedsheets. Nicky had even had the luxury of seeing Joe wear a suit on one of their previous jobs, a thought that had gotten him through many lonely nights. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter what Joe was wearing. Joe could be wearing a cloth sack and Nicky could stumble over his own feet in awe. Because no matter what he wore, it was always worn best with a smile. </p>
<p>There was nothing quite like seeing Joe happy. Carefree, wild, and blinding. It suffocated him. It <em> devoured </em>him. And like an addict, Nicky drowned willingly. He’d give anything to keep that smile on his face. If anyone deserved to experience pure happiness, it was Joe. </p>
<p>Joe shook his head at Nicky as his laughter subsided. “So, the backsplash?” he prodded. “That’s what has consumed your thoughts this morning?” </p>
<p>“Just about how much it bugs you.”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Nicky smiled. </p>
<p>“Since when have you ever cared about style?” Joe asked. “I just find it interesting that you have such strong opinions considering I’ve seen some of the gems you’ve shacked up in over the years.” </p>
<p>“Well, Nile has shown me a website called <em> Pinterest, </em>and—”</p>
<p>“Lord, have mercy,” Joe moaned. </p>
<p>“There are so many useful things on there, Joe!” Nicky replied. “There is a whole section on there called ‘hacks’ where—”</p>
<p>“Nicky, Nicky, Nicky,” Joe chuckled, grabbing at his hips again. “Now who’s getting distracted?” </p>
<p>“Right, sorry,” he smiled, shaking his head. “The backsplash.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the backsplash,” Joe agreed. “I was thinking that it bugs you, and it bugs me that it bugs you. So we should get a new one. So, do you prefer ceramic or glass? I’m sure there are other options, but I haven’t looked too much into it yet.”</p>
<p>“Get new backsplash?” Nicky asked, his brow furrowing. “No no, we don’t need to do that. I’m not sure our renter would take too kindly to saying her kitchen is atrocious—”</p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem. I bought the flat.”</p>
<p>“—not to mention that this is just temporary, Joe. I can just—”</p>
<p>“It’s not temporary. I bought the flat, Nicky.” </p>
<p>“—deal with it for the time being. Maybe I could try the bleach again and—”</p>
<p>“Nicky, you’re not listening. I bought the flat.” </p>
<p>Nicky paused again, his mouth opened with unfinished thought. “You bought the flat?” he repeated slowly. </p>
<p>Joe nodded.</p>
<p>“You bought the flat. This flat,” he said, pointing to the ground. </p>
<p>“And the one next to it,” Joe answered sheepishly. “I thought maybe we could expand. There’s such wonderful light here for me to work, and plenty of space for your books, and—”</p>
<p>“You bought the flat,” Nicky repeated. “All to get new backsplash? For me?” </p>
<p>“Well, for both of us.” Joe knocked their heads together, smiling. “I’ve found that this place is very special to me, backsplash stain and all. I was loath to think of leaving it forever.”  </p>
<p>Nicky’s heart pounded in his chest, as he was yet again struck with the realization that he got to keep this man. That Joe would be here by his side, for the rest of his life. Joe, who has seen such ugliness in his life, who chose only to give back in beauty and kindness. Joe, who has given him a life, a chance at happiness and love, even by felling Nicky with his blade. </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Nicky rushed forward, grabbing Joe by his neck and pressed their mouths together. Joe opened under his touch immediately, letting Nicky lick into his mouth, pouring every ounce of love he could into each movement. </p>
<p>Nicky felt Joe melt against him as the air grew heavy between them. Joe huddled closer into Nicky’s touch, grappling at Nicky’s back, teasing his hips forward to push their growing arousals together. </p>
<p>Nicky pulled away lightheaded, his eyes closed, his head still resting against Joe’s.</p>
<p>“I take it I did good?” Joe’s voice was breathless. </p>
<p>“I’ll show you how good you did,” Nicky murmured into Joe’s ear, biting gently on the lobe. </p>
<p>He pulled down Joe’s pants, immediately grabbing at his filling erection. He stroked the heated flesh a few times, watching as Joe bowed beautifully in his touch, as he always did. Nicky wished again, for just a sliver of Joe’s talent, wanting to capture this moment forever on paper. </p>
<p>“Nicky,” Joe sighed, fingers dipping below his waistband. </p>
<p>Nicky pulled his hands away, shaking his head. “Let me,” he whispered. Then, before Joe could argue, Nicky pushed him against the cabinets, the outdated cupboards rattling as Joe made contact. Nicky sunk down to his knees, keeping his eyes plastered on Joe as he did. </p>
<p>“God, Nicky,” Joe moaned, as Nicky slid between his thighs, and palmed his erection again. His warm breath skated against the hard flesh, and Nicky felt it twitch in his hand. </p>
<p>He licked at the underside, tongue trailing from base to tip, reveling in how Joe cursed above him, his hands balling into fists as he did so. Nicky swirled around the tip, sucking gently, as he guided one of Joe’s hands to the back of his head. </p>
<p>Joe buried his fingers into Nicky’s hair, twisting the strands tightly. Nicky moaned, head arching into the firm grip, letting Joe guide him further down. Nicky hollowed his cheeks, swallowing, as one of his hands started to palm his own leaking erection. </p>
<p>“You’ll be the death of me, I swear,” Joe gasped, looking down at Nicky with wide eyes. His other hand curled around Nicky’s jaw, feeling where Nicky’s mouth covered his own flesh. “To get to see you look like this.”</p>
<p>Nicky preened, taking more of Joe into his mouth. He brought a hand up to cup at Joe’s balls, rolling them into his hand. </p>
<p>“Nicky, please,” Joe groaned. “Don’t tease.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Nicky asked cheekily, pulling away from Joe. “We have nothing but time. A whole decade, if I remember you saying.” </p>
<p>Joe huffed, shaking his head as he pulled Nicky from the ground and pressing him against his chest. “Brat,” Joe said, as he bit at his jawline, grinding into Nicky’s still clothed erection. Nicky gasped all the same, and let Joe tug his shirt over his shoulders, and toss it aside. Nicky answered in kind, constricting fabric removed to reveal Joe’s tanned, flawless, skin.  </p>
<p>“I need you,” said Joe.  </p>
<p>Nicky shuddered. “You have me,” he whispered. </p>
<p><em> “</em><em>Nicolò</em><em>.” </em>He felt Joe’s grip tighten on his hips, Joe’s rings biting into his flesh. </p>
<p>He wondered what it would be like if Joe’s touches remained on his skin. Dark love bites on his neck, red lines left from fingernails down his back, faint bruises from a tight grip against his hip. There was a part of him that yearned for it, wished that his body wouldn’t heal so swiftly for once. If only to show the world that he belonged to Joe. </p>
<p>But he knew those marks weren’t needed. A single glance towards him and anyone with eyes would know that he was Joe’s. How he curled protectively around his outside flank when they walked, the way his eyes shown in wonder as he listened to Joe talk, the way his tongue formed his name. </p>
<p>Nicky knew it was just the same for Joe as well. He was just as much Nicky’s, as Nicky was of Joe’s. The way Joe stuck his outstretched hand out beside him without so much as a single glance, knowing that Nicky would thread their fingers together without hesitating. When he tossed Nicky’s shirt on, the fabric pulled taut across his shoulder blades. The way his eyes crinkled when he heard Nicky laugh. </p>
<p>So Nicky was in no rush for the healing to stop, content with rediscovering Joe each time, as if it were the first time. Eventually, they’re wounds would stop healing, but they’d face that together as well. For the time being, there were plenty of other ways to leave their marks on the other. </p>
<p>Joe bit down hard on the meat of his shoulder and Nicky’s vision whited out for a second, his legs buckling. He tapped at Joe’s sides to push himself away, giving him enough room to open one of the island cabinets. He dug through the contents, body thrumming with desire. Nicky almost cried when he found what he was looking for, shoving the small tube into Joe’s hands. </p>
<p>Joe’s eyes were blown wide and dark, and Nicky saw him blink down at the tube a few times before chuckling. </p>
<p>“Have you been <em> stocking </em>the apartment?” Joe huffed, blinding smile covering his face. “Were you hoping to get lucky in the kitchen?” </p>
<p>“Still hoping, apparently,” Nicky grumbled.</p>
<p>Joe laughed again. “When did you even get these? I’m assuming there’s more, huh?” </p>
<p>“Last week, after that lovely night on the balcony,” Nicky smiled. “It took you far too long to fetch the lube from the bedroom. I just thought it would be a good idea. You know, in case—”</p>
<p>“In case you proposition me in the kitchen?” Joe’s eyes twinkled. </p>
<p>Nicky shrugged. “I didn’t want to rule anything out. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” </p>
<p>“God, I love you.” Joe yanked their mouths together, tongues dancing messily. He felt Joe tug down his own pants and Nicky gasped as their erections rubbed against each other. He snaked a hand down between their chest to grab them both, pressing them firmly together as he stroked. Each touch of Joe was euphoric, leaving him desperate for more. </p>
<p>Joe raked his fingers down Nicky’s back before clutching his ass, kneading the flesh tightly in his hands. Nicky arched into the touch, his cock thrusting against Joe’s in the movement and he groaned. </p>
<p>He groaned again, in displeasure this time, when Joe released his hold on him. Only for Joe to swipe the cutting board off the island, the wood panel and vegetables flying everywhere. “Joe—” tried to chastise, but then Joe’s grip was back on him, hoisting Nicky onto the kitchen island. </p>
<p>Nicky landed with a small <em> oomph, </em>Joe adjusting him so only his legs hung off the edge. He leaned forward, licking down Nicky’s chest. Nicky collapsed against the island, the countertop cool against his burning flesh. “Joe, come on,” he groaned, urging him farther down his body. </p>
<p>Joe obeyed, but took an immediate detour around his erection, to Nicky’s dismay. Joe’s hands, never idle, popped open the lube container, and Nicky’s body shook with what was to come. There was a pause, besides Joe nuzzling into the curve of his hip bone, but Nicky knew that Joe was doing what he always was, and was warming the lube between his fingers. Because even in the throws of passion, Joe still managed to give kindness that Nicky didn’t know he needed. “Joe, if you don’t do something soon, I’m going to take a nice long shower and take care of this myself.” </p>
<p>Joe chuckled, and Nicky could feel it vibrate against his burning skin. “Patience, my love. Isn’t that you always remind me?”</p>
<p>“I have been more than patient,” Nicky argued. “I’ve waited over nine hundred years for you.” </p>
<p>“Can’t argue there.” With that, he felt a dull pressure against his entrance, Joe’s finger circling the outside before pushing inside. </p>
<p>Nicky jolted, hips bucking wildly in the air as Joe trailed a string of wet kisses on the inside of his thighs, coarse hairs from his beard brushing across sensitive skin. “Joe, please,” he whined. </p>
<p>Joe hummed, and Nicky could feel the press of his smile against his leg. “Now who’s not going to last the decade?” </p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nicky joked, breathlessly, as Joe nosed at the base of his erection, finger pumping steadily into Nicky. Joe chuckled, but his focus was elsewhere as one finger became two, and Joe’s other hand thumbed teasingly across his slit. </p>
<p>Nicky arched into his touch as best he could. While there were plenty of instances in his life in which he had thought otherwise, he was more than grateful for his immortality in that moment. The way his body opened for Joe like it was the first time, each time. Every touch was new, no matter how many times it had trailed over him before. He didn’t think he would ever tire of this moment, right now. </p>
<p>He could feel a third finger press against his rim and Nicky shuddered in anticipation. Joe brought his head down to mouth at Nicky’s cock and Nicky cried out, his movement pushing Joe further into him. The gentle suction and prods of Joe's tongue had Nicky grabbing at Joe’s hair, rushed pleas falling from his lips. </p>
<p>To his dismay, Joe grabbed his hands before they could bury into his curls, and Nicky moaned at the loss of Joe’s fingers in him. Joe smiled as they guided Nicky’s hands back above his head, to curl around the top of the island counter. “I don’t think so,” Joe whispered, his voice husky. “Keep those there for me.” </p>
<p>“Joe, please—”</p>
<p>Joe grinned, kissing down Nicky’s chest, his eyes still locked with Nicky. “You’ll keep them there, won’t you?” he asked with a smirk. </p>
<p>“You bastard - oh <em> shit.” </em>Nicky’s complaint died on his tongue as Joe took him down his back throat, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. At the same time, Joe pressed three digits back inside him, and Nicky felt his body shudder, desperately switching between wanting to push further into Joe’s mouth, or down onto his fingers. </p>
<p>Joe’s throat spasmed around him and the man had the gall to hum, the vibrations like electrified shockwaves, coursing over Nicky. Joe’s fingers pushed just as deep, spreading inside him and Nicky felt as if he could break the whole countertop with how tightly he gripped it, mind frantic with the need to chase his desire, but more so to <em> ‘keep them there, won’t you?’ </em>like Joe had asked. </p>
<p>He could feel his legs trembling from the sensations, but also from where Joe had slotted his own body, grinding his hard member against the inside of Nicky’s thigh. Eventually Joe released him with a wet pop, earning another cry from Nicky. “You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Joe gasped, as he looked down at Nicky. He pressed his fingers in deeper and Nicky whined, tilting his head back. “Angels would weep,” Joe continued, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Nicky hissed. “If you so much as leave to get your sketchbook, I will not be held accountable for my actions.” </p>
<p>Joe laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Nicky’s naval in apology. “I won’t leave you,” he whispered reverently. Suddenly, tears welled up in Nicky’s eyes, and he swallowed roughly, knowing that Joe was talking about so much more. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Joe whispered. </p>
<p>“Why would I look anywhere else?” </p>
<p>Joe’s eyes softened and he bent forward onto the island, catching Nicky in a soft kiss. “You are my whole heart as well, you know,” he said as he pulled away. “My light. My everything.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Nicky replied when Joe pulled back. </p>
<p>It was the right thing to say, as Nicky saw Joe slick himself up with the reminding lube on his fingers, lining himself up and pushing into Nicky. It was thrilling each time, the first build up of pressure, and Nicky knew he would never get used to the feeling of how perfectly Joe slotted into him. Joe rocked gently, <em> teasing</em>, and Nicky whined. Each thrust was like stoking the fire that grew inside him, and Nicky opened his legs further, urging Joe on. </p>
<p>With each movement, Joe gained momentum, and Nicky pushed back to meet him each time, grinding as hard as he could back into Joe. They were perfect like this, Nicky thought. Joe was perfect like his. Sweat was beading across his forehead, his bloody shaking from the building pleasure, his eyes screwed shut as he chased the high. </p>
<p>Nicky bucked higher, his hold on the island slipping. “Joe, Joe, <em> please</em>—"Nicky begged. </p>
<p><em> “Yes,” </em>Joe answered, and Nicky was up in a flash, pushing against the island and into Joe’s arms. Joe caught him effortlessly, strong arms curling around the small of his back as he lifted him off the island. Nicky thrust his hips down viciously as his legs wrapped around Joe’s waist, still chasing the encompassing fullness created when Joe was inside of him. </p>
<p>Joe moaned and Nicky felt more than heard them slam against the cabinets behind him. What he did hear was something metallic crashing against the countertop and onto the floor around him, but he couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was the sound Joe made below him, the feeling of his chest rubbing up against him, the taste of salt on his skin. </p>
<p>He could feel the heat start to build up, but it wasn’t enough, nothing would ever be enough when it came to Joe. Nicky whined again, low in his throat, and Joe took the hint, walking them over to the couch in the living room on shaking legs. </p>
<p>Despite the fire shared between them, Joe laid Nicky down gently on the padded surface before crawling on top of him. Nicky risked a glance up towards Joe, eyes trailing over the way his chest heaved with each breath, and over the shape of thoroughly bitten lips. </p>
<p>Nicky opened his mouth but couldn’t find words, as Joe thrust back into him again with renewed vigor. Nicky yanked Joe down close, keeping one leg thrown over Joe’s back, his hands twisting into his thick hair. They panted into each other’s mouths, and Nicky pressed himself even closer. </p>
<p>“Nicky,” Joe groaned, dark eyes fluttering shut with exertion. “God, you feel—”</p>
<p>The thought was never finished. Not that he needed Joe to. He knew what he wanted to say, just as he knew what Joe still needed. Nicky pushed Joe far enough away, and grabbed at his shoulders and twisted, pulling the man under him, his own body swinging above him effortlessly. </p>
<p>Joe looked up at him with wild eyes, his hands already finding Nicky’s hips as Nicky lined himself back up, sinking down into Joe. <em> God bless gravity, </em>he thought deliriously, rocking down into Joe, the new angle ruthless and unforgiving. </p>
<p>Joe threw his head back, his mouth agape and letting out a punched out moan as Nicky increased his pace. The burn had returned now, clawing from the inside of Nicky’s skin, desperate for release. He tilted his hips back, one hand clutching the arm of the couch behind him for support. “Joe,” he gasped. “Joe, more, I need—”</p>
<p>Joe surged upwards, wrapping his hands securely around Nicky’s waist. “You have me,” he whispered, repeating Nicky’s words into his neck, and Nicky flung his own arms around Joe in return, eyes dampening at the reverent promise. They moved together as seamlessly as they always had, two halves of a whole, a symphony that only they heard. The wildfire inside him was burning, out of control, and Nicky just let it burn, letting his body get engulfed by the flames. </p>
<p>“Nicolò,” Joe sputtered as their movements got erratic. “Nicolò, can I—”</p>
<p><em> “Yes,” </em>Nicky hissed, and Joe’s hand returned to his erection, his pulls as forceful as the movement of Nicky’s hips. Nicky found Joe’s lips once more, crying into his mouth as he finished, his hips bowing perfectly, his heart galloping, and his veins singing. </p>
<p>He didn’t stop in his movements, however, pushing further into Joe’s touch and clenching down until he heard Joe stutter to a stop, a near silent gasp escaping his lips. Nicky forced his eyes open to watch ecstasy paint it’s way across Joe’s face. </p>
<p>Nicky pressed his forehead against Joe’s, their sweat dampened skin rubbing against each other as the pair's movements slowed, riding the crest of their pleasure as it crashed to shore. Eventually, Nicky stopped, sucking in deep breaths. The air was saturated with Joe and Nicky let it fill his lungs. </p>
<p>Joe’s hands trailed farther up Nicky’s back, traveling over the knobs of his spine. “Nicky,” he said sweetly, knocking their noses together. Nicky hummed in response as their lips sealed, mouths moving lazily against each other. </p>
<p><em> I love you, </em> Nicky thought desperately, clutching more firmly at Joe, hoping the man heard every unsaid word. <em> I love you, I love you, I love you. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Later, much later, after the noon sun had long crested, they were still wrapped up on the couch, tangled together. Nicky’s head was pillowed on Joe’s chest, tracing a particularly lewd comment on his skin. He heard Joe snort, his hand tightening from where it was scratching through Nicky’s hair. </p>
<p>“You know, now that I think about it,” Joe said, breaking the silence, “once you see the stain, you can’t really <em> unsee </em>it.” </p>
<p>Nicky chuckled, nosing into Joe’s naval. “I told you,” he smiled. </p>
<p>“We’ll have to get rid of that if I’m going to get another full night’s sleep in this place,” Joe replied. “Although I am surprised as to how well those cabinets held up. And the island for that matter,” he joked. “Must be some strong craftsmanship.” </p>
<p>Nicky snorted. While the cabinets were still standing, little could be said for the rest of the kitchen, Utensils and crockery that Joe had been using for breakfast was strewn all across the room, not having survived their morning’s activities. In fact, whatever Joe had been making for breakfast had probably left a few stains of its own on the backsplash. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Nicky replied. “The island felt pretty wobbily.” </p>
<p>“Best to start from scratch, huh?” Joe smiled. </p>
<p>Nicky tilted his face up and grinned right back. “Might as well. We are keeping the place, after all.” </p>
<p>Joe cupped the back of his neck and guided Nicky upwards, planting a firm kiss against his lips. Nicky responded in kind, heart fluttering and toes curling in bliss. A perfect moment, one that was shattered by his treacherous, growling stomach. Nicky looked down at his chest in betrayal.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Joe said, smile still plastered on his face. “I knew we forgot to do something.” </p>
<p>Nicky huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. He cast one look at the messy kitchen. “Order out?” he suggested. </p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly,” Joe answered, already reaching for his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>